Generally, a web page is based on Hypertext Markup Language (“HTML”) code, which provides the ability to display “links” in the web page. The term “link” refers to a segment of text or a graphical item that serves as a cross-reference between parts of a web page and/or between web pages. For example, through selection of a link, a viewer of a web page is able to navigate to a new web page.
A link may be associated with “link information.” Generally, link information refers to information associated with a link. For example, link information may include target address information. A target address generally refers to an address that is loaded by a web browser and/or an application, for example, upon selection of a link. Link information may also include information specifying a behavior for the link (“behavior information”), including, e.g., how the link is displayed, whether a selection of the link launches a new application and/or a new browser window, whether alert messages are generated upon selection of the link, and so forth. Link information may also include information specifying whether a web page associated with a link is opened in a new browser window or is opened through “tabbed browsing” in an existing browser window. Generally, tabbed browsing refers to a function of some web browsers that allows a user to view multiple web pages in a single browser window by loading a web page into a section (referred to as a “tab”) of the browser window, rather than in multiple browser windows.
The behavior of a link may depend on a type of device in which the link is displayed. For example, the type of link behaviors supported by a mobile device may differ from the type of link behaviors support by a laptop computer. In an example, a mobile device may not support tabbed browsing. In such a mobile device, a displayed link cannot be associated with tabbed browsing behavior.